The present disclosure relates to a curling analysis method, and a recording medium and a device for performing this method, and more particularly, to a curling analysis method, and a recording medium and a device for performing this method in which a curling game is analyzed in real time and a result is provided.
Curling is a winter sport in which winning or losing is determined based on how much a “curling stone” slid on ice by both teams is accurately positioned on a predetermined target. The curling is a game played in Scotland since the 16th century, and has been propagated to the United States and Canada and activated by immigrants of Europe. In particular, the curling has been spotlighted as a national sport in Canada, and adopted as an official sport event in the 18th Nagano Winter Olympics, 1998.
Curling is a sport in which physical interaction of bowling or billiards in which a ball is rolled, and features of a Baduk or a chess in which a mental aspect is emphasized are combined, and is a sport event in which mental elements such as a strategies and tactics are important. The curling game is performed between two teams each consisting of four players. In the curling game, when a stone is slid within a rectangular ice rink called a “curling sheet” and put in a house of an opposing team, a score is recognized.
An operation in the curling may be defined as a determination as to how to selectively use which of deliveries. In a broad sense, the operation may be a process of operating a team in an entire game. That is, the operation not only includes recognition of an ice state and selection of a game style and a delivery, but also includes items such as setting of game plans and game evaluation.
Since a player with excellent ability in a game can quickly decide a situation of a game flow and select appropriate technology according to the situation, a variety of operation and skill trainings according to the situation are very important.
The importance of sport data has already been emphasized in professional sport games such as baseball and soccer, and intellectual property rights related to the development of technologies have been filed. However, the development of a real-time curling analysis software which uses IT technology and considers a curling game's winter sports characteristics is deficient. Further, with increase in smart TVs, the development of new sport media content is becoming increasingly important.
In a current international curling game, and Olympics, very limited sport media information such as a past game record, a recent record, and delivery accuracy for each player and each team is utilized in a broadcast. However, such sport media content does not provide professional operation analysis information to players and leaders, and does not provide understanding of sport events and elements of pleasure to people lacking expertise in a curling event.
Further, in an existing recording analysis tool, convenience of a user is not considered and an input scheme is complicated in an order of progress of a game. Accordingly, there is a problem in that additional time according to input of data is required to the user.
Recently, interest in curling has increased due to a participation of the women's national team to Sochi winter Olympics in 2014. A growth rate is expected to be increased before and after Pyeongchang Winter Olympics in 2018. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient curling analysis device.